Gajapati district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = Established | established_date = October 1992 | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Paralakhemundi | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Shri Prakash Chandra Das, OAS (SG) | leader_title2 = Member of Parliament | leader_name2 = Siddhanta Mahapatra, BJD | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 3850 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 575880 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = 28th | population_density_km2 = 133 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 761 xxx | registration_plate = OD-20 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Bhubaneswar | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 1042 ♂/♀ | blank3_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank3_info_sec1 = 54.29% | blank4_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = Berhampur | blank5_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank5_info_sec1 = 2, 136-Mohana (ST), 137-Paralakhemundi | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Gajapati (Oriya: ଗଜପତି) is a district of Odisha, India. It was created from Ganjam District in October, 1992. Gajapati district was named after Maharaja Sri Krushna Chandra Gajapati Narayan Dev, the Raja Sahib of the Paralakhemundi estate (the first Chief Minister of the state), who is remembered for his contribution in the formation of a separate state, and inclusion of the Paralakhemundi estate in Odisha. The district headquarters at Paralakhemundi, formerly a princely estate, has been clustered within a radius of approximately 5 kilometers around the geometric centre of Paralakhemundi. The District is currently a part of the Red Corridor. As of 2011 it is the third least populous district of Odisha (out of 30), after Debagarh and Boudh. Geography Paralakhemundi is the District Headquarter and also the largest town of the Gajapati district. Kashinagara is the second largest town of Gajapati district. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Gajapati one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 19 districts in odisha currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census Gajapati district has a population of 575,880, roughly equal to the nation of Solomon Islands or the US state of Wyoming. This gives it a ranking of 533rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 10.99%. Gajapati has a sex ratio of 1042 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 54.29%. Culture Famous Personalities ; Maharaja Captain Sri K.C. Gajapati Narayan Deb Krushna Chandra Gajapati Narayan Dev, Maharajah of Paralakhemundi was the direct descendant of the historic dynasty of the Gajapati kings who ruled Odisha for more than seven centuries. During the reign of these kings, the boundaries of Odisha extended from the Ganges river in the north to Udoyagiri in Nellore district in the south. Kolahomee, one of the sons of Kapilendra Deo, the Gajapati monarch in the later half of the 15th century came to this part of Paralakhemundi (then in Ganjam district) and founded the Royal family of Paralakhemundi. It is an ancient Zamindari lying in the western corner of the southern portion of the Ganjam district, and it is bounded in the west by the district of Vizagpatnam and on the North by the Jeypore state and the eastern ghats which are called Maliyas or tribal agencies. The town of Paralakhemundi is: “a straggling town in plan much like the letter ‘L’ scattered around the foot of the well wooded hill which is the distinctive feature of the place. The horizontal portion of the ‘L’ faces South, and at the corner where the ‘L’ and the vertical portion join, is situated the palace, a most picturesque group of building”. This group of buildings was designed and built by Mr. Chisholm. ; Kabichandra Gopal Krushna Gopal Krushna was born at Parlakhemundi in 1785. He was a contemporary of Kavisurya Baladev Rath. He was a lyric-poet. ‘Brajaku Chora Asichhi’, ‘Uthilu Ede Begi Kahinkire’, ‘Mo Krushna Chandrama’, ‘Dukhidhana Chandranana’ etc. Lyrical poems were the expression of affection. He died in 1862. ; Satyanarayan Rajguru He is a historian, who discovered many astonishing facts about Lord jagannatah and the temple. He is the only historian from odisha who can decipher the pali and ancient rock inscriptions (palaeographical) of Odisha. He was given the kendra shaiyta Ekademi Award for his Mo Jeevana Sangrama (Autobiography). He died in the year 2001. Krushna Sri Chandan: 1590: A minister in the Court of Khemundi Maharaj Padmanabh Deo. He was a great poet and a dramatist. ; Hari Krushna Maharana (Mahapatra) 1662-1734: A great artist/painter. ; Chaitanya Rajaguru (1758-1702) A poet in the Court of Gajapati Jagannatha Narayana Deo. He was a great Astroleger. He had prepared the horoscope of Mohgul King Aurangz Jeb. ; Aparna Panda (1860–1927) A teacher by profession in the Maharaja’s High School of Paralakhemundi, was the private tutor of Maharaja Sri Krushna Chandra Gajapati Narayan Deo, Secretary of the Gajapati Press & also an Astrologer of repute. ; Apanna Parichha (1878–1938) A great dramatist. He had established a theater in the name of ‘Padmanabha Rangalaya’. ; Nilamani Panigrahy (1869–1967) A great Astrologer. For his outstanding performances he was conferred with ‘Sidhanta’ by the maharani of Nabarangapur. (Nakshetra Nirnaya) ; Padmanabha Narayana Deo (1872 December, 15 - *10 February 1904) He had mastery over Oriya, Hindi, Bengali & Telegu language. He had established the ‘Gajapati Press’. He is memorable for his distinction work in ‘Drama’. ; Ananta Charan Patra A radio artist of great repute. He was a master in playing Sitar. For this he was awarded by the Odisha Sangeet Natak Akademi in the year 1989. (Ardha Chandra, Tala, Sura, & Laya on playing Sitar) ; Dr. Benimadhab Padhi (1919–2008) A distinguished scholar of great repute. He is famous in Odisha for his research in ‘Lord Jagannath Sanskruti’ and critical analysis of works in Oriya & Sanskrit language .He was awarded by the Odisha Sangeet Natak Akademi, ‘Writers Forum’, ‘Jagannatha Research Foundation’, ‘Kedarnath Research Foundation’, Indian Sanskrit Foundation’ etc. Writers and Journalists The beginning of 21st century has seen a substantial growth of media in Odisha. Many regional news channels and daily papers came to existence. Many industrial houses tried their fate in this line. More than ten colleges and educational institutions included Journalism in their study curriculum. Due to the charm of electronic media, many students opted for this career. Before the beginning of 21st century in the media sector, there were a few persons who had journalism degrees. Even after the development in media sector, the true professionalism in journalism not yet achieved. The style of reporting is obsolete and not so lively. The news items published in newspapers are just event reporting or the voice of the political leaders. Very few young journalists came forward to change this old paradigm. In the 21st cr. there are a few people with journalistic background went beyond the boundaries of Gajapati district, and got good opportunity to prove themselves as versatile journalists. Among them Staya Khadgroy, Ganesh kumar raju, Sunil Patanaik, Debasish Padhi, Dwijen Padhi, Nabinananda Gantayat, Late Sailesh Gantayat, late Prakash Padhi, Lambodar Prasad Dash, Rupesh Sahoo, Govinda Acharya, Amulya Sahoo. Lambodar Prasad Dash is the first journalist of Gajapati district, who has arrested for the anti-corruption and pro-people reporting. Since he is born and brought up at Paralakhemundi town of Gajapati District, a very undeveloped and one of the most naxal affected districts of Odisha, he has in-depth knowledge on the loophole of government machinery, implementation strategy and the socio-economic paradigm of the underprivileged society, basically tribals. For his versatile writing and anti government news He soon comes under wrath of the administration. Yet his style of reporting is acclaimed by many quarters. It influenced government policy-making procedure. He mixed the ground zero reporting with statistical data. His news stories are more research oriented than simply reporting the happenings. He was born on 6 February 1977, in a very poor and conservative Brahmin family. He completed his graduation from Sri krushna Chandra Gajapati (autons) College and master's degree in journalism from Berhampur university. Now he is settled at Bhubaneswar, the state's capital. Mahendragiri The epic mountain Mahendragiri, a segment of Eastern Ghats is situated in paralakhemundi. Legend says that it is the place where lord Parashurama, a chiranjeevi staying eternally and doing tapasya. Temples built by Pandavas are seen. Main festival here is Shivaratri, the worship of Shiva, the guru or percepter of lord Parashurama. Education * Jagannath Institute for Technology and Management (JITM) * Centurion School for Rural Enterprise Management (CSREM) * Sri Krushna Chandra Gajapati College (SKCG) * Jawahar Navodaya Vidyalaya (JNV) Media Television stations * Gajapati Television (G TV) * Media Planet X (M P X) * Radha World Vision (RWV) References External links * Category:Gajapati district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India Category:Established in 1992